Pokemon Black: Hunted by Fate
by Fishyputnam
Summary: 18 year old Chris Putnam travels across Unova on his first Pokemon journey with his partner, a Joltik named Shockley. Fighting against Gym Leaders and Trainers alike on his journey, he makes new friends and foes as well as facing old enemies, shadows of a past he never asked for but embraced regardless to keep his half-sister out of harms way.
1. Prologue

**Hunted by Fate**

 **Prologue | Arc I | On The Run**

Two figures were running through a grassy forest and one was wearing a cloak though there was barely any clouds in the perfect blue sky "*huff* C-Can we stop big brother? We've been running for an hour!"A girl said as she stopped running and put her hands on her knees as she leaned down, she was breathing rather hard. The girl was wearing a large dark green cloak that covered her features from being seen, but her bright pink shoes showed clearly beneath the cloak.

A older male turned around, he wasn't wearing a cloak. He had dark brown hair that looks like it had never seen a comb before and was pretty skinny. He had on black cotton pants and a dark grey shirt, also cotton, that had a blue 'P' on the front of it. "I guess so, but we don't have long before they catch on. We can take five, then we have to run. We're almost to Lumiose City."

"Thank Arceus! I thought you were going to make me run all the way there!"The girl said as she said down on a nearby fallen log "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway? It smells like a Trubbish!"She said as she struggled to take it off by how much larger it was then her before finally her brother pulled it off and she sighed "Ah~! Much better..."

"Well with what you're wearing, we'll stick out like a sore thumb. And we can't be having that when Pristine is chasing us."The older brother explained as he looked around, the younger sister sighed because she knew her brother had her there. Her bright pink and white performers clothes did stick out when compared to most others. Even more so when they were in a green forest.

"Fine, but I don't like it. Why are they chasing us anyway? I was just going to a Performance Contest! Argh! It'll take several times through the washer to get this stench out of my clothes! You have to buy me a new set of clothes, Chris! You owe me for all this!"The girl huffed and crossed her arms

"Right, right. I promise, June. A brand spanking new set of clothes. Just as soon as—"

" _Meowstic, use Shadow Ball!_ "Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball of pure shadow came flying from the treeline

June screamed as she seen the Shadow Ball coming right for her and she instinctively ducked her head and covered it with her arms

" _Shockley, Electro Ball! Lets go!_ "Chris shouted and out of his sleeve came a small yellow spider with purple eyes and feet, and from it's mouth formed a large ball of electricity that it shot at the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion that sent dust flying everywhere "June! Come on, we're going!"Chris said in the confusion Chris grabbed his younger sisters wrist and the cloak and ran away

A medium sized cat, mostly blue in color but with a bit of white, came walking out of the trees along with someone wearing the same clothes as Chris was, he put his arm in front of him and a screen popped out of his watch "I have found them sir! I heard them say they are heading to Lumiose City!"The Grunt said as he saluted the man on the screen

"Good work. Pursue and detain. Remember, I want no harm to come to June, we need her to cooperate with us of her own free will. Chris, however, needs to learn his lesson for betraying us. Just don't kill him."The man on the screen said and the Grunt saluted again

"Sir, yes sir! Moving out now!"The grunt said as the man on the other end of the line hung up the call and the grunt ran in pursuit of Chris and June heading towards Lumiose City, the largest city in the Kalos region

The Boss turned his chair around and was stroking his beard as he thought "What are you doing Chris, running right into the lions den like this? Surely you know I'll know where the you are the second you step foot in this city. It's where our HQ is after all..."

 **\- Lumiose City -**

Chris and June were catching their breaths in a boutique they happened by while running from the Pristine Grunt that attacked them in the forest. Well, Chris was catching his breath. Being in a boutique seemingly filled June's lungs with air as she was looking at all the clothes and trying on various accessories.

She eventually came back to her brother wearing a straw hat with a pink ribbon on it and a long white dress and yellow high heels "Remember big brother, you promised..."June said looking at Chris, who sighed and thought about it

"Yes, I did promise. Alright, here's the money. Go buy those and lets get going to the train station."Chris said, handing his little sister the money required for the clothes 'It'll be harder to find her if she's got different clothes on. That'll work long enough to see her on her way safely to Kiloude City at least. Then I need to get to the airport and board a plane going anywhere, but...How would I draw their attention to me first? I have to cause a commotion before I leave so they follow me and June will be safe..."Chris said, stroking the makings of a beard, which was little more then stubble, as he thought then suddenly snapped out of it when he heard his name

"Chris! Sheesh! What ARE you thinking about? It better not be naughty things again!"June said and Chris laughed a little bit and shook his head

"No, no. Nothing like that. Hey, I heard there was going to be a Performance Contest thing in Kiloude City, Southeast of here. What do you say I buy you a ticket there to make up for missing the one in Lavarre City?"Chris asked, knowing full well the answer he'd get

"I've always wanted to Kiloude City! Yes! Double yes! What're you waiting for! Kiloude City awaits!"June said excitedly as she grabbed Chris' arm and almost literally dragged him to the exit and to the train station down the road

At the gate Chris purchased one ticket to Kiloude City and gave it to his little sister, who looked a bit sad

"What, you're not coming too?"June asked, giving her big brother a puppy dog stare, which didn't work this time as Chris shook his head

"I'm afraid not. I have a friend who lives in Kiloude City, a Performer like you. She might be willing to give you tips on how to be in better sync with your Eevee."Chris said with a smile, and again June got excited then huffed

"Hey! I don't need any help thank you very much! Me and Eevee are totally in sync!"June said with her cheeks puffed up then let it all out in a large sigh "Of course, we haven't one once yet..."June said with a bit of tears welling up in her eyes

Chris laughed and pat her shoulder "Come on June. No tears. Remember what I told you?"Chris asked and June wiped her eyes and nodded

"It's not over til it's over."

"That's right. Just meet up with my friend, her name is Jen. Tell her your my sister and i'm sure she'll help you out. Who knows, you might become great friends! And you know, she has a son your age."Chris said with a wink and he nudged her with his elbow which made June's face go beet red

"I told you not to try setting me up with anyone ever again Chris! Grr..."June growled at Chris who, again, laughed as the train stations bell rang

" _All passengers boarding the train to Kiloude City, please board now. This is your last chance_."

"Right, it looks like its time. Don't worry, i'll be watching your performances when I can over Pokevision."Chris said smiling and June nodded and hugged her older brother

"Okay, stay safe out there alright. See you big brother! Bye Shockley!"June said and ran towards the train, waving goodbye backwards as she boarded. Chris stuck around until the train had left the station and he decided to leave as well with a sigh

"Good. She's as good as safe. Now onto phase two of my plan. Shockley, I'll require your assistance again. Ready?"Chris asked the small Electric and Bug type on his shoulder

"Joool!"Shockley exclaimed and his entire body shook with his excitement

"Thanks bud, I knew I could count on you. Let's go back to HQ and give them a parting gift before we leave Kalos."Chris said smiling as he went to a large building in the south of town that looked like some of it was still under construction, but most of it looked finished. Chris peered around a building and seen two guards on the front door

"Tch... Of course, guards on the front door. So he knows i'm in the city. Well you're not at tip top strength yet still, Shockley, so making a door is out of the question. How do we get in then..."Chris said as he started thinking then, as if a light bulb in his head just turned no, he looked to his Pokemon on his shoulder and they both nodded and Shockley hopped down and scurried quickly towards the guards

"Why are we standing guard? We'd only have to stand guard if we had something to fear, but we haven't done anything in Kalos yet!"One guard said to the other

"You dumbass! I heard from Joe in Security that Chris has betrayed us and was heading towards the city. The Boss doesn't know what he's planning, but evidently he has every available unit in the city looking for him. I don't see why so much fire power being wasted on one runt. He's only 18! What could a kid do?"The other guard said and they both laughed then Guard 1 seen something on Guard 2's back

"Hey, you got something on your back."He said which obviously made the other guard freak out and spin around a little before stopping with his back turned to the other guard

"Get it off then you fricking numbskull!"Guard 2 said angrily and the other one did as he was told and plucked the yellow object off his back

"Huh, it looks like a Pokemon."The first guard said as he looked

" _Shockley, Thunderbolt! Let's go!_ "Chris shouted and Shockley opened his eyes with what seemed like a smile on his face and he shocked both of them, only badly enough to knock them out and Chris walked up to them and took one of their I.D Cards 'Great job bud! Come on Shockley, we need to speed things up if we're going to make the flight out of here."Chris said as Shockley climbed up his trainer's body and Chris used the ID Card and ran into the building

Chris ran through the halls as quickly as he could with Shockley hanging on his shoulder until finally Chris ran through a door with a sign on it that read 'Cells'

In the room were hundreds of steel cages with Pokemon of all shapes and sizes in them all of them were wearing a strange black collar. Chris growled and Shockley's hair stood on end "All of these Pokemon...Shockley, this is our commotion. I need you to cut the collars off. It's blocking their ability to use moves, which is why some of these Pokemon can't break out of these steel cages. A little electricity in the right spot should overload the collar and cause it to fall off. We need to make this fast."Chris said as Shockley hopped off and ran into the nearest cage, with a Garchomp on it and zapped the collar and it fell off just as his trainer said

In a short five minutes Chris and Shockley had released most of the Pokemon, thanks to the Pokemon they released first helping the others. Shockley met Chris in the back of the room where an empty wall was

"Garchomp, can I ask you to use Hyper Beam and blow a hole in the wall right here? It leads toe the city, then I advise all of you to run as fast as you can for the main streets."Chris said and the Garchomp nodded and Chris stood back as Garchomp began to charge a ball of energy in his mouth and shot it at the wall, making a hole in it like it wasn't made of concrete and reinforced steel.

As soon as the dust settled the Pokemon Chris and Shockley had released started pouring through the hole in the wall and running in all directions and finally the alarm was raised when the wall was breached "Time to go Shockley. to the airport."Chris said as he ran out after the last Pokemon and heading towards the outskirts of the city where the airport was

 **\- Back at Pristine HQ -**

The man from before was looking out a large window at the top of the building down at the city below as employees scrambled around in the pit on the floor below and alarm sang in everyone ears but the man surprisingly had a smile on his face and was lightly tossing a pitch black square into the air and catching it "I knew you would try something, but I hadn't expected that. Fair play. But you just caused me a lot of money. And I do not take kindly to that, not even from you."The man said with a look of anger on his face as he crushed the black square in his hands

The sound of footsteps got the Boss' attention as he turned around and smiled once more as he seen another young man with light blonde hair was kneeling before him, wearing the same get-up as every other member of Team Pristine, besides the Boss himself. "Damian. Perfect timing, as always."

Damian stood up straight and smiled "Heya Pops, I just got back from Kanto. I see that Chris is throwing a temper tantrum again. What do you want me to do about it?"Damian asked with an evil grin

"I've known for a long while you hated him since he was two years older then you, but he is getting on my last nerve. I don't care what you do to him or how you do it. Just solve my problem."Boss said

"Of course Pops! I'll go right now! Thank you, thank you!"Damian said excitedly as he ran for the elevator with an evil grin on his face 'Finally, this is my chance! Finally, i'll the one to inherit Team Pristine! I've just got to get rid of him. Oh, so many possibilities but I can only choose one! Oh! Unless I can figure out how to bring him back to life somehow...Note to self, ask Pops to get the nerds downstairs to figure out a way to revive someone.'Damian thought before laughing evilly

-An hour later, at the Lumiose City Airport -

"Your ticket please, sir."The lady at the gate said with a smile and Chris, know wearing a red and black hoodie and light grey sweats with comfortable running shoes, handed his ticket to her and she looked it over

"Everything looks in order. Remember, please put your Pokemon in your Pokeball."She said, looking at Chris

"I only have one Pokemon, ma'am. And he's a Joltik. See?"Chris said as he reached into his hoodie carefully and pulled out Shockley, who was sleeping

"Oh! How adorable! Poor thing looks bushed! Well he is really small, and he will probably sleep the whole flight...I think he'll be okay outside of his Pokeball. Go on through sir, and have a wonderful flight!"She said with a smile and Chris nodded and took his small backpack which was also black and red. He found his assigned seat and was pleasantly surprised to find he didn't have to sit next to anyone.

"Ah, perfect. everything went almost exactly as planned today, with a little bit of help from serendipity of course. Now when I arrive in Unova, I have to make myself known somehow so I can attract Team Pristine's attention toward me in Unova and not June back in Kiloude City but how...Maybe I should start a journey, try to be like a normal trainer? Traveling around with other Pokemon, and Shockley of course, and battling Gyms and others Trainers! Oh, it all sounds so exciting! I can't wait until we get to Unova!"Chris exclaimed as he rest against the seat with Shockley in his lap snoozing away and it wasn't long until the plane took off and Chris too fell asleep.

 **\- Next time in 'Hunted by Fate' -**

"This is it Shockley, the Unova region! This is where we start our Pokemon journey at long last!"

"Nuvema Town...? Hey, isn't this where Professor Juniper lives? I've always wanted to meet her! Come on, let's go!"

"This has been a long time coming!"

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading the Prologue of Hunted by Fate, as you may guess is a prequel to Drawn by Fate that I am writing with user 'Kitefire', Drawn by Fate is on his profile just in case you haven't seen it yet. Hunted by Fate is Chris' origin story, that I felt I could right in my downtime when Kitefire is busy. And i'm horribly bored right now, so I might as well make myself useful. I have no idea how long it'll be.

And yes, we are making a chapter 2 of that after long last. Life has been very busy for the both of us but we are slowly putting together a Chapter 2!  
Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't! What you want to see more of and what should probably just stop. I'm not really good at this whole writing thing, so any and all help is appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1) Merely the Beginning

**Hunted by Fate Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 1 | Arc I | Merely the Beginning**

Chris stretched his limbs as he got out of the Nuvema Airport, which wasn't actually in the town limits but was close enough that everyone just linked the two together. Chris then smiled as he pulled his partner out of his hoodie and poked him once "C'mon Shockley. Up and at'em! I'm not starting this journey until we share this moment together, our first step in the Unova region, and more importantly, our first step on our Pokemon Journey!"Chris said with an excited look on his face

Shockley grumbled a little and got up and shook himself awake before smiling up at his human partner and turning to see the sun setting over the ocean, the two partners stood and took in the moment before Chris nodded "Alright. That's good. Now come on, we should find a Pokemon Center before it gets too dark. I uh...I kinda forgot to buy food back in Kalos."Chris said with a nervous giggle and Shockley quickly turned to Chris and started to conductive electricity with an angry look on his face, which only made the human laugh

"Okay! Mercy! I'll fix it, I promise!"Chris said waving his free hand before nodding and looking serious "Besides, I need to do some recon. We'll back at the Pokemon Center in about a half hour, so hang in there buddy. We'll eat soon."Chris said smiling, Shockley nodded at his trainer and climbed onto his shoulder as the pair made their way up north to Nuvema Town

\- Back in Lumiose City, Kalos region -

"WHAT?! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO LEAVE KALOS?"The Boss yelled as he slammed his large fists into his desk, which left a large dent in the steel desk, Damian, who he was furious with, was sweating bullets in front of the desk

"S-Sorry pops! I-I didn't expect him to go to the airport! I-I've got the nerds downstairs tracking his movements and once I figure out which region he landed in I will pursue him! Promise! Just please forgive me, just this once Pops!"Damian said as he put his hands together and got on his knees with his coupled hands over his head, literally begging the man in front of him

The Boss growled a little, his fury still seething that Chris had escaped out of his reach, at least for now, but the door to his office opening caught his attention as his secretary strode in

The secretary was wearing a blood red gown that accentuated her curves very nicely and she had her hair styled as to help accentuate her natural attractiveness "Come now, Mark honey, forgive your poor son. Chris is a quick one, you of all people should know that. What do you say, my heart, let Bagon's be Bagon's?"The secretary said as she closed the distance between her and the Boss, Mark, and gently stroked his arm while looking up at him

Mark sighed, the secretary seems to have melted away his seething anger ad he nodded "Whatever you wish, my sweet star Claire. I will you off the hook this time Damian. But you had best keep your word to me and follow after the traitor as soon as you know his location."Mark said with his fist clenched, making Damian quickly blurt out he would keep his word before he jumped up and saluted like he used to as a Grunt, and still obviously does when scared out of his wits and quickly left the room

"You know, you should treat our son better. Soon, he'll be all you've got."Claire said with a seductive smile before she got in front of the desk as well "Now, as to why I truly came here, I personally looked over the security videos we...obtained from LCPD, but I did not see June in the tapes; though Chris was clearly there, as if he knew we would get the video and wanted us to know he was leaving. Of course, Chris is quick-witted if nothing else so he could've gotten June into a disguise and got on the plane at separate times with June under an assumed name. I will check further, naturally. Oh, and there is that other matter we must discuss..."

\- Nuvema Town, Unova region -

A nice musical tune sounded through the small Pokemon Center in Nuvema Town as the door in the back hallway opened up and a stretcher came through it being pushed by a strange pink and beige Pokemon, the stretcher itself had Shockley looking very energetic on it "Buddy! Great to see you feeling like your old self again."Chris said smiling as he held out his hand to the small spider, Shockley hopped onto his Trainers outstretched hand and climbed up to his shoulder, his favorite place to be while awake

"Your Joltik was just fine!"Nurse Joy said with a smile and bowed "Thank you for the help Audino, I don't know what i'd do without you."Nurse Joy said smiling to the Fairy/Normal type which grinned widely from the praise

"Au~ Dino!"

"You're the best Audino. Can you go check on the Patrat we have in the back? It's his dinner time, try your best to get him to eat please."Nurse Joy said with a worried look on her face and Audino nodded with the same expression on its face

That piqued Chris' interest instantly "It isn't eating? That's not very much like Patrat at all. Hmm..."Chris said as he started thinking and stroking his small scruff of a beard "Nurse Joy, would you mind if I took a look at the Patrat?"

'Oh, sure. The Patrat isn't aggressive, but it's not sick either and it's not eating so I don't know what to do really. I don't know what anyone could do, but at this point i'm not going to decline anyone willing to help. Audino, please show the way for this Trainer here."Nurse Joy said looking at Audino who nodded quickly and motioned Chris to follow before leading him into one of the few rooms this Pokemon Center had, and on the bed lay a Patrat that was just looking up at the ceiling.

Chris came into the room and took a look at the Patrat "Hey there, Patrat."Chris said with a warm smile, and the Patrat must not have been paying attention as he almost jumped out of his skin and started growling at Chris, but he seemed unfazed by it "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Chris, it's a pleasure to meet you, little one."Chris said smiling as he offered his outstretched hand to the Pokemon growling at him

Patrat stopped growling and sniffed the human's hand and then stood up and smiled "Rat rat!"Patrat said with a smile on his face and Chris nodded and returned the smile

"Do you mind if I take a seat, you can tell me what's wrong with you."Chris said smiling, the Patrat nodded and moved over so Chris could have a seat then started speaking in his own language but Chris nodded away as if he could understand.

On the other side of the mirror looking into the room that Chris and Patrat were in stood a tall woman with brunette hair in a white lab coat and a white undershirt with a green miniskirt and white work shoes with three red stripes horizontally across the top of it "Very interesting... It seems as though this Trainer can actually understand Patrat even though they just met."The woman said while watching the pair in the room closely

Chris finally nodded and spoke up "Ah, of course. I see what your problem is. You have a crush on a girl in the woods near here but when you made your move, she declined you and said you weren't strong enough. That's real rough there friend, I've been there before. But you have to keep your head up and keep pushing forward. I know it's not easy, but you have to keep going. And you're not going to if you starve yourself."Chris said looking at the Patrat who had tears in his eyes now after what Chris had said "Would you eat some food if I brought some in here?"Chris asked and the Patrat slowly nodded "Good. Sit tight buddy, i'll go have Audino bring some in."Chris said smiling as he stood up and went to the door

At the same time Audino opened the door with a bowl of Pokefood in it and lay it on the bed and Patrat slowly, but surely, started to eat it. Chris went and stood by the woman and looked in through the window to watch and make sure the small Pokemon ate his food.

"That was quite amazing. It's like you understood that Patrat was depressed for having been shot down. You must tell me, how did you understand what Patrat was saying?"The woman asked and Chris turned and looked at her

"It's not that what he was saying that was important, that was just 'Patrat' about a hundred times. It was how he was saying it. I could tell by the tone in his voice and the look on his face that his heart was broken. Honestly, I guessed most of that. But it seemed to have worked. He's eating."Chris said with a smile on his face

"Very interesting! To be able to tell all of that just by listening to the tone in Patrat's voice and watching his body language, you must be some trainer to be able to do that with a Pokemon you just met. You simply must come visit me at my lab tomorrow morning."The woman said, and before Chris could say anything, she left and was gone

"Wow, that was fast. Guess she didn't want me saying 'no'. Well Shockley, seems like we already have plans on our first real day here in Unova."Chris said smiling at his partner on his shoulder "But uh, she didn't tell me anything about her. How am I supposed to find her if she disappears without telling me anything besides that she has a lab?"Chris said to himself with a sigh as he slumped his body over just as Nurse Joy came walking up and looked in the room and a smile formed on her face when she seen Patrat eating

"Oh, he's eating! I don't know what you did, but thank you! I have been worried about this little one for a while now. "Nurse Joy aid and Audino chipped in, in what Chris assumed was a mirror of Nurse Joy's feelings

"Heh, it wasn't a problem. If I have the power to help, I should. And this time I did, because his little heart was broken and there was no amount of medication or anything that can fix that. He's still hurting, but I think he found a reason to keep maybe I am wrong about the whole situation and he's just eating now. I suppose it matters little either way."Chris said looking at Patrat one last time before turning to Nurse Joy "Who was that woman who was just here?"

"Woman? Oh, you must mean Professor Juniper, she's here so often I guess I must've missed her. She runs the lab here in town and is the regional expert on Pokemon. I imagine she went home at this time of the evening, so you should wait until tomorrow to go to the lab. We have a room available here at the Pokemon Center you can sleep in."Nurse Joy said with her normal happy smile, which seemed to be infectious as Audino was smiling the same way "Please, we insist! It's the least we can do after you got Patrat to eat."

Chris nodded and smiled "Thank you Nurse Joy, Audino. We'd appreciate a roof over our heads tonight. We'll take that offer."Chris said with a smile and Audino happily sped to get the room ready

"Joooll..."Shockley growled while looking up at Chris' face from his shoulder and Chris laughed a bit

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten. Nurse Joy, could I buy a pack of AA batteries from you?"Chris asked looking at the Pokemon Nurse who shook her head

"Sadly we don't sell those. You may want to try the Pokemart before they close though! I'd hurry, the clerk is about to close shop and head home! Your room will be ready by the time you are done."Nurse Joy said with a smile and curtsied before going about checking on the other Pokemon in the Center

Chris walked back to the main lobby and over to the Pokemon section, going up to the clerk and told him what he needed

"AA batteries? Most people have switched to rechargeable nowadays. I think I may have a pack here somewhere..."The clerk said as he bent down and started looking underneath the counter for the batteries

"Yeah, they aren't for using per se. My Joltik prefers the taste of those over any other battery, including re-chargeable batteries, much to the dismay of my quickly diminishing wallet."Chris said with a sigh and slumped his shoulders, Shockley however seemed quite pleased with himself

"Ah, I know exactly how that goes. Electric type Pokemon are hard to care for. If you don't do what they want then they're going to show you their Electric typing. I have a Bliztle and she is quite picky too. Ah ha! Here they are."The Clerk said with a smile, pulling out a large pack of twenty AA batteries

"Wow, that should hold him for a while. How much?"Chris asked

"Uhm...I don't actually know. How does $200 sound to you?"The clerk asked, Chris nodded and handed him the money "Thanks! Pleasure doing business with you!"The clerk said with a smile and Chris repeated his thanks and headed down the housing hall

"Audino!"Audino squeaked happily, it took only a moment to see the giant pink and beige Pokemon standing next to an open door, evidently this was Chris and Shockley's room tonight

"Thanks Audino, you're the best. Good night!"Chris said smiling, going into the room as Audino walked off to return to her other duties and Chris shut the door and locked it behind him before letting out a sigh and relaxing his shoulder for a brief moment before squaring them again then unwrapped a battery and placed it on the desk which made Shockley hop onto the desk and start to eagerly eat the energy the battery provided

Chris stood looking out the window at the sparse street lights and house lights still on, and the starry night sky above "I may have bought myself some time, but they'll figure out where I went quickly enough. I've got to keep moving. I have to keep his attention and his anger focused on me."Chris said softly to himself before briefly closing his eyes and nodding then turning to the desk, and his partner

"I am going to get to bed early tonight buddy, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."Chris said as he stripped off his shirt and crawled into the bed where he relaxed a little bit before finally sleep took him, the last sounds he heard were Shockley's little feet as he climbed everywhere, exploring the new room and his last thoughts were 'This is merely the beginning. But i've got no choice...'

\- High in the air above the sea south-west of Kalos -

Damian stood in the alone in the plane his father provided for him to chase after the traitor who had the gall to attack them early that morning. He didn't take any grunts with him because they were spread too thin already so he would be doing this mission alone, which suited him anyway. "You made me look like a fool in front of pops, and for that you will pay dearly Chris."Damian said with a growl and hit his clenched fist against the seats arm rest, he has never had a good relationship with Chris, as Chris was older then he was and for some reason Mark favored him over Damian, not anymore of course.

Damian's mothers rung in his ear "You must be careful when chasing Chris. He most likely knows we know where he is by now. When you get there, meet up with our operatives on the ground and see if they know where Chris is headed. Try not to make too much ruckus my son, Team Plasma has a tight hold on the Unova region. We are not ready to take down Team Plasma, not yet. And remember to pack an extra pair of underwear, I know you always forget to. And bathe! Chasing the traitor can wait a measly half hour so you don't smell like a Garbodor in the sweltering sunlight! I'll have a bag arranged while you're on the plane for your motion sickness, alright? Love you sweety, be safe and get that bastard little traitor for us!"

Damian blushed in embarrassment when remembering that last bit but shook it off and sighed "She still treats me like a child, I am 15 now! Oh whatever. I'll take Chris down and prove I am a man, then she can't treat me like a child anymore!"Damian said with a smirk on his face as his plane flew, he was so focused on his mission that he forgot completely that he had motion sickness

\- Back in Lumiose City, Team Pristine HQ -

Mark, the leader of Team Pristine, stood looking out of his office window, it was early morning here in Kalos but he hadn't slept a wink though he didn't look worse for wear because of it

"Darling?" The sound of his wife's voice snapped Mark out of his inner thoughts and he turned around, he hadn't even heard the door open or her red stiletto against the hardwood flooring "Ah, good. You are finally paying attention. The scientists have narrowed it down to four people on the airport cameras that match June's physical height and stature, but the bad news is that they are all going to different regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Oddly enough, none close to June's description was on the plane bound to Unova with Chris. Do you think...?" Claire began to question but another voice rang through the office before she could finish

"That your favorite agent gone rogue did that on purpose? Yes, of course he did. He knows very well our financial standing and our manpower being spread through Kalos and hence none left over to go on wild goose chase he concocted across four regions. He's a clever child, i'll give him that. But that's all he is, a child."The voice said, Mark looked up and Claire turned around to see a man clad in a purple cloak with a hood over his head, which his the rest of his body save for his long white beard that went to about his chest area roughly

"Maldeve. It took you long enough, why did my chief advisor suddenly disappear a day before Chris just so happens to attack us?"Mark asked, looking rather angry

"Peace, old friend, you know I had nothing to do that with tragic event. I figured Chris would make his move soon so I went and had a...friendly tea-time chat with some acquaintances of mine and got them to offer us their assistance in whatever we require."Maldeve said in a raspy voice and then had a violent coughing fit that neither Mark nor Claire seemed to care for

"You mean to say you know Chris would turn traitor? How could you possibly know that!"Claire exclaimed, she seemed honestly surprised to hear Maldeve had that knowledge

"I have ears everywhere, my dear. I've heard tell that Chris had made no friends amongst the ranks, just climbed it as quickly as he could. Which was astoundingly quickly. I've also noticed he's been gone more and more the past week, as the time of the...Plan draws closer. I didn't know his true intent, but i knew it would not be in Prinstine's best interest."

"Yes, well that doesn't bloody help us know that he's already done it! He took June, and fled to Unova. He isn't my concern anymore, I sent Damian after him and I trust my son can put a quick and swift end to that traitor. My concern now is getting June back before it's too late."Mark said with a low growl, Claire walked over and started to stroke his arm in order to calm him down

"Damian is chasing your rogue agent eh? Interesting choice, I have no complaints. Anyway, I know how to figure out which of the 'June-likes' is the real thing and which are merely smoke. Once they land I can have my...friends check. That way we waste no recourse ourselves while still accomplishing the goal in time. I would not worry about the one Sinnoh bound, he would not dare send June back to his home region. That would be incredibly foolish of him."Maldeve said as he finally approached the desk Mark and Claire were standing behind and placed a watch on it "A Xtransciever, I took the liberty of having one be sent with Damian. With this you can easily contact the boy directly rather then the rather slow network we have in Unova. It is also entirely secure, it would take a genius techie to hack into that. And they'd had to have in their hands to do it."Maldeve said with an evil smile forming behind the darkness cast by his hood

Ah, I see. Unovan technology. That is smart, nobody will suspect Damian talking on this since he is in Unova, or he is still flying there. Regardless, this is a smart plan. I want you to talk to your friends and find out where our June is as quickly as they can. As soon as we find out, we'll send out a small squad to escort her back home."Mark said with a smile on his face now, he seemed much happier knowing he didn't have to directly deal with Chris' smoke and mirror tactic. "You are dismissed Maldeve. I need you to check downstairs and see how our time table is looking."Mark said and Maldeve said nothing but turned and left, closing the door behind him before heading downstairs

* * *

My apologies for the long times between the Prologue and Chapter 1! I'm just going to tell it to you straight, I didn't have the motivation to write for a while. So I didn't. But I got the motivation and finished up the chapter, I had written half of it anyway.

Please tell me what you think of the story, both the good and the bad! I want to know how you guys feel, is the story a bit too confusing? Not enough action? Tell me! I'd love to hear any and all feedback!


End file.
